


All About Us

by Slythertwin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, Guns, M/M, Shock, aka making out, based off an mv, but seriously why are there no tatu amv's?, idk man, idk what else im supposed to tag, music video au, otayuri - Freeform, sexual stuff that isn't quite yet sex, t.A.T.u., tatu, they're a russian "lesbian" pop duo like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slythertwin/pseuds/Slythertwin
Summary: "Hold on tight, hold onto me, cause tonight - It's All About Us"A fight goes awry and Yuri decides to take a risk to spite Otabek, and ends up nearly paying a very steep price.Also known as an All About Us - t.A.T.u. MV Au because I couldn't help myself.





	All About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClassicRockInTheTardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicRockInTheTardis/gifts).



> I have not written a fanfic since like 2012 and here we are I'm back in this hellhole again and it's all Parker's (@ClassicRockInTheTardis) fault.
> 
> But I came back to writing because there are specifically no tatu fics in this fandom and that makes me sad like, please everyone check them out. They're a russian pop duo from the 2000's that broke into the American market. They portrayed lesbians, and even though they admitted it was an act, they head the gay rights movement in Russia. (And Viktor definitely had each and every album signed and framed c'mon).
> 
> This is entirely un-beta'd and I wrote this in an hour and it's probably a piece of shit but I don't care.

_Fuck Otabek_.

That one thought kept running through Yuri’s mind as he stormed down the dark street back to his apartment. Fuck Otabek and his fucking opinions he is not your goddamned parent he is your boyfriend so maybe for once he should grow a pair and act like one-

A car slowing to a stop next to Yuri caught his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was late and this was a pretty deserted street…

The driver rolled down the window and leaned over, obviously raking his eyes up and down Yuri’s form. It sent a twinge of anger through Yuri, but he couldn’t blame him – he knew how good he looked in tight leather jeans, a black mesh shirt and a beat up leather jacket too. 

“Hey, do you need a lift?”

The guy had a movie star smile, with perfectly styled hair and a V-neck shirt showing just the right bit of clavicle. He still had one hand on the wheel, making no move to get out of the car. Yuri knew he could run, that he should tell the guy to fuck off, he was fine, and keep going. But something made Yuri stop.

_Fuck Otabek_.

“Why do I feel like a lift isn’t all you’re willing to offer?”

The guy seemed surprised as Yuri leaned on the rolled down window, running a hand through his blonde hair, tousling it just so. 

However, the guy relaxed, smirking.

“Why don’t we talk about it on the way to your place?”

“Why don’t we skip my place, and head straight to yours?”

_Fuck Otabek. Yuri Plisetsky could do whatever he damn well pleased._

He opened the car door.

 

\--------------------------

_(They say don’t trust_  
You, me, we, us  
So we’ll fall if we must  
Cause it’s you, me and it’s all about, it’s all about-) 

 

The guy had a studio apartment, brick walls with wide windows. It wasn’t a half bad place or in a half bad neighborhood. There were paint supplies lying around on shelves and tarps on the walls – an artist it seemed.

He pushed the jacket off of Yuri’s shoulders as he slotted their mouths together, hungrily kissing the blonde. 

Yuri lifted off the man’s shirt, running his hands down his muscular body and over tattoos, placing open mouthed kisses over the ones on his torso. The man let his head fall back and moaned, playing with the hem of Yuri’s mesh shirt before pulling it over his head.

The man pushed Yuri down on the bed, straddling him and running his hands up and down the skater’s lean and muscled body.

“So beautiful” he whispered. He leaned forward, grinding down on Yuri as he did so, causing the younger to elicit a small moan.

“You’re an angel,” he said between placing open mouthed kisses on Yuri’s neck, “aren’t you, kitten?”

Yuri’s eyes snapped open.

_This is wrong._

This man had brown hair _(not black)_ , his hands were too big _(not those lean fingers)_ , his form too tall and muscular _(not short and toned like the skater he should be)_ , and his eyes were blue _(not that beautiful brown almost black that belonged to Beka-)_

_This is so very wrong._

_Where is Beka?_

\--------------------------

_(It’s All About Us, All About Us_  
There’s a theme that they can’t touch  
And you know us) 

 

_Where is Yuri?_

Panic swept over Otabek in waves as he tried to make a list of all the reasonable places Yuri could have disappeared to, and then make a list of all the unreasonable places he could have gone as well. They had had a fight, Otabek couldn’t even remember what had set them off in the first place, and Yuri ended up storming off saying Otabek was acting far more like his mom than his boyfriend. That he didn’t need someone to tell him what to do, and that he was perfectly capable of making good decisions by himself.

_Obviously not._

Otabek didn’t mean to be overbearing or motherly, he just worried about the blonde sometimes. Yuri meant something to him, so it made sense he wanted to protect him and made sure nothing happened to him. It just didn’t come across that way to Yuri.

_He won’t pick up!_

Yuri must have had his phone on silent, as Otabek was sent to voicemail for the fourth time. He let out a growl of frustration, ending the call angrily. He sat on his motorcycle, helmet on and ready to go. He just needed a destination.

_Where the fuck are you Yuri?_

…

_Please be alright._

\--------------------------

_(It’s All About Us, All About Us_  
We’ll run away if we must  
Cause you know us  
It’s All About Us, it’s All About Us  
In you I can trust  
It’s All About Us) 

The ringing of his cellphone startled Yuri into action as the man continued leave bruising kisses along his neck, as if attempting to mark his territory. 

Yuri rolled away, hoping he could maybe squirm out and grab his phone. It had to be Beka. He knew it.

As he did so the man pulled him back by his torso. Yuri pulled away from him towards the edge of the bed and – _was that a hand around his neck?_ – pulling him back to lying on his back under the man.

“Where do you think you’re going, kitten?”

He gripped Yuri’s jaw tightly, forcing his tongue inside his mouth. Yuri purposely bit down and the man reeled back in surprise and pain. Yuri took the moment to shove him off and promptly climbed off the bed. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“I’m going to get my phone.”

“We’re not done yet.”

“Oh fuck you!”

He threw up the finger and stormed off, hitting redial on his phone as he missed the call for the fourth time.

_Please pick up please pick up please pick up-_

\--------------------------

_(If they hurt you_  
They hurt me too  
So we’ll rise up  
Won’t stop cause it’s all about, it’s all about-) 

Otabek immediately picked up as he saw Yuri was calling him back.

“Yuri! Where are you I was so-“

“Shit, Beka, listen, I really need your help. I did something stupid and I really need you to come pick me up. Like, shit, goddammit this was so stupid-“

“Yuri, where are you?”

“An apartment on, fuck…Chester Street I think? 1400 block. 4th floor, it’s a brick building? Shit, I can’t remember Beka, I’m sorry just-“

Yuri was cut off by the sudden sound of glass shattering and a loud thump. His own cry of pain was picked up by the phone.

“Yuri?! Yuri!!”

No answer. 

Otabek ended the call.

He had a destination.

\--------------------------

_(They don’t know_  
They can’t see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy) 

Pain radiated through Yuri’s body as he hit the floor hard, shards of glass sticking into his upper body and surrounding him.

The man had punched him in the head, sending him straight through the glass coffee table while his back was turned. 

Yuri lay there, stunned. He had registered someone crying out in pain, but he didn’t realize that had been him. Shards of glass cut into his hands and cheek, drawing droplets of blood.

Yuri didn’t have a moment to gather his bearings as large hands were yanking him up by the back of the head and shoulder, forcefully pulling him to his feet. 

A hand in his hair was yanking him back, controlling him like a puppet as Yuri struggled to get free, kicking at the man.  
“What was that you said, kitten?” was sneered into his ear before he was thrown face first into a shelf full of art supplies.

Yuri caught himself on the metal shelving and took the moment to breathe, trying to think through the adrenaline and panic whizzing about his brain.

This man was clearly taller, bigger and stronger than Yuri. He had seemed nice, but that was so _stupid, stupid, stupid!_

_Look what you’ve done just to spite Beka! You’re gonna get yourself killed! You can’t fight him._

And that was the cold truth settling like a rock in Yuri’s stomach. He couldn’t fight him. He was stronger and Yuri had no training to help him out maneuver an opponent like this. Maybe he could place a well-timed kick to the guy’s face to buy himself some time-

_If he ever got the chance._

The man was on top of him in no time, pushing him flat against the ground. Large hands wrapped around Yuri’s throat and his brain went white.

He screamed and clawed at the man’s hands, kicking and trying to roll away, but nothing was working. He was trapped under him, hands leaving bruises around his neck as their grip tightened and air became harder and harder to get.

_I’m going to die. I am going to die._

Yuri’s brain couldn’t stop screaming that over and over again as fear gripped ahold of his body, the primal instinct to survive fully taking over. His hands shook with the fear and adrenaline as he pried at the man’s hands. In his thrashing he managed to knee the man in the crotch, sending the man off of him instantly and into a ball.

Yuri scrambled up, air rushing into his lungs as he took gaping breaths with his back against a turned over nightstand. His eyes were wide, searching for an exit in the dark room. His hands were still shaking behind him, and his left one brushed over something.

Something small, cold, round, and metal.

_Bullets_

He held up the bullets to see them in the moonlight, taking a quick look at them before looking back over at the man who was still curled up.

_Those are the bullets, but where is the gun?_

Adrenaline dictating his actions, Yuri crawled behind the nightstand on his hands and knees to the edge of the bed where a box was laying in the middle of the floor, clearly thrown there by the chaos.

_In here?_

Yuri sat against the bed, still panting for breath and with shaking hands opened the box.

_In here._

He had never held a gun before. He had never loaded a gun before. He had never fired a gun before. So he hoped he was doing this right.

The man pulled himself up and crawled on his hands and knees, jeans scraping against the carpet as an angry scowl sought out Yuri in the dim room.

Yuri had dropped the three bullets into the chamber, hoping it was the right spot.

_Cock it-_

A sound from his right startled him. He turned at it was the man, facing him eye to eye. Blind rage consumed the man and fear gripped Yuri’s heart. His body acted without his permission or his opinion.

_-and pull it._

The sound was deafening. Yuri’s arms were stock straight in front of him, gripping the gun tightly as he stared ahead to where was the man’s angry eyes, and was now a tarp splattered with a darkening and dripping red liquid. 

His stomach turned and he dared not look down, to where the man lied with a bullet hole in his head and a puddle of blood surrounding him like some mockery halo.

Yuri dropped the gun, standing up and taking a few paces back, unable to take his eyes off of the splattering of blood across the tarp.

_I did that. I did that. But…_

_I’m alive._

He left his leather jacket on the bed, forgetting it was even there in all the shock and simply picking up his mesh shirt in a trance. He opened the window and shakily climbed out onto the fire escape.

Gripping the railing tightly he made his way down, and as he did the sound of an engine caught his ear.

\--------------------------

_(Hold on tight_  
Hold on to me  
Cause tonight-) 

When Yuri climbed out of the window and fire escape Otabek let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. The blonde boy stood in front of him, looking shaken to the core with messed up hair and only his mesh shirt. His hands and cheek had cuts in them, and bruises were forming in dark blooming purples along his neck.

Rage lit like a fire inside of Otabek. He stepped off his bike and shrugged off his jacket and scarf, carefully wrapping his stunned boyfriend in both. This caught Yuri’s attention as startled green eyes met brown.  
“Beka…?”

“Hey.”

He pulled Yuri in, and Yuri wrapped his arms around him, inhaling his familiar scent. Yuri felt himself relax as safe arms held him.

“Who hurt you? Where are they?”

“I took care of him already.”

The finality of the way Yuri says it takes Otabek off guard. He had heard the gunshot, but he didn’t think…

“I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. You were right. I make stupid decisions on my own.”

“And you were right that I was acting like a parent. I just can’t bear the thought of something ever happening to you. I want to protect you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I just…I want to go home.”

“Of course.”

Yuri smiled up at Beka, his confidence starting to shine through again. Otabek tossed him the second helmet and Yuri put it on, wrapping Otabek’s scarf tighter around himself as Otabek revved up the engine and the two took off into the night. 

_(It’s All About Us)_


End file.
